


Little Loki

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, Fluff, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Loki, Little!Tony, Loki is the actual devil, M/M, Other, but he's a cute little, nonbinary!loki, nonsexual age play, other than that it's just fluff, steve is kinda a dick to Tony, this is terribly short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Loki is Little.  That's basically it.This is... sO SHORT..  SO.. SO SHORT.Also, Loki is non-binary.





	Little Loki

Loki raises an eyebrow and stares at Thor with wide eyes. 

 

“Please, brother,” Thor begins.

 

Loki scowls. 

 

“Sibling,” Thor corrects himself bitterly. “Sorry. I forgot.”  Loki knows Thor isn’t mad at them, he’s mad at himself, but Loki can’t help the fact that their shoulders sag pathetically. 

 

Thor looks a bit lost, then decides it’s in his best interest to start over. “I have read about it, and I think that.. it’s something you may enjoy. With the way you’ve been acting. I think that you may be a… little.”

 

“Know dip,” Loki snaps. It’s pretty obvious that they are. Loki thinks Stark, Barnes and Rogers know. Maybe Natasha.  She’s got a very good eye for that kind of thing. 

 

“Well, if it’s a… thing that you want to do, I would be very happy to try it.”

 

Loki holds in an exasperated sigh. Things have been really nice lately. Honestly, Loki can’t possibly wish for more. But the fact of the matter is, things have been  _ too  _ nice. And they want this. They want this a lot. Because both their fathers were shit, and maybe this can be their chance to have a real childhood. Thor seems to make everything possible.  Loki has a home now. They’re a hero. Loki… a hero. 

 

Their bottom lip quivers. “I’m sowwy for ever hurting you. Y-you don’ have to do this.”

 

Thor looks confused for a very long moment. Then his eyes widen in understanding. “Oh, Loki, come here.” He instantly scoops them up. “Okay, I wish you would have given me some warning, my sibling.  But this is alright. I should just…”

 

“Tones, Buck and Stevie know what to do,” Loki mumbles. Thor looks surprised. Loki doesn’t understand why. It’s pretty obvious. Now everybody in the tower probably knew (aside from Natasha, but again, Natasha had an eye for that kind of thing. And Loki only knew because they just really liked spying on Stark, because Stark was fun to scare and it was amusing when he yelled at Loki.)

 

“Okay, I shall go to them,” Thor announces. He keeps a strong hold on Loki, which Loki leans into and accepts gratefully. Dang, they can’t wait until Thor is used to this and they can push his buttons. That’ll be a blast. 

 

Loki closes their eyes, and when they open them, Thor is still holding them, but now they’re in front of Stark’s door. Loki buries their face in Thor’s neck. They know that the three do this, too, but it’s still unnerving. Steve opens the door, and Loki glances up. Steve looks tired and honestly a bit wrecked. There’s shouting and Steve honest to god looks like he’s going to murder somebody. 

 

“One moment,” he says, with a forced smile, and then turns. “Tony, get the fuck off of Bucky. Bucky, put the knife down. Oh my god. You two need to settle down. Thor and Loki are here.”

 

Instantly the noise stops. Tony grumbles, stomps to the door, and glares at Loki and Thor with eyes full of pure hatred. “What the fuck do they want?” He asks Steve. Loki can’t hide their smirk. Tony is definitely in little space. Gosh, this is too good. They kinda want to make Tony cry, but that would be mean.  Thor would probably yell at them. No good. They want to be good for Thor. 

 

They squirm for a better view. Bucky is sitting on the couch, watching some kinda violent movie on the TV. Loki thinks Bucky might be little, too, but they’re not really sure. 

 

Loki almost misses when Steve hisses, “language,” at Tony. 

 

“You just swore!” Stark accuses. 

 

Steve looks ready to kill again. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Thor interrupts, “but Loki and I… might need your help.”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. Tony actually wheezes. Full out wheezes. “He’s a baby!” And then he’s laughing. At Loki. How rude! Loki almost killed this man, and he’s just… laughing. 

 

“Daddy, he’s  _ mean!”  _ Loki howls, clutching onto Thor’s shirt. “Make him stop laughing!” 

 

Thor looks totally lost again. “Okay, okay- uh, I don’t know how to handle this. Please, help. We know that you are familiar with this. I assume Clint and Son of Coul are, as well, but they are out currently.”

 

Steve seems to think for a second. Then he turns to Tony with a disapproving gleam in his eyes. “Bucky,” he calls, without looking at Bucky. “Put Tony to bed, please.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky exclaims, looking a lot more relaxed now that he also knows that Loki and Thor are age players. 

 

“I’m not a baby!” Tony whines. “I don’t wanna sleep! No! No! No!”

 

Steve inhales. “Tony. You’re going to go to bed. Okay?  Daddy has had a long fucking day and he wants to help Thor and Loki. He can not do that if you and Bucky are climbing all over each other. Now, please be good for one second and  _ listen to me.” _

 

Loki feels bad at the look Tony gives Steve. It’s full of fear and panic, but Steve doesn’t notice. Bucky does, though, because as soon as the two of them are out of eyesight, Loki hears Bucky murmur to Tony, “he’s just stressed, Tones, don’t worry. When I’m big I’ll give him a scolding.”

 

“Come in,” Steve welcomes, ushering them inside. They all take a seat on the couch. “Okay, what do you need to know?”

 

Thor asks questions. Steve explains the basics. Thor looks a lot more relaxed at the end, which relaxes Loki, but they're getting tired and just wants to curl up with their Daddy and sip on a bottle of milk.  

 

They lean over and prod Thor’s arm.  “Daddy, home,” they say.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Thor mumbles, picking up Loki easily.  “We must say goodbye now, Steven Rogers. Thank you for your help.”

 

Loki closes their eyes, and falls asleep curled up in Thor’s arms.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
